Lore Quest: Birth of the Myloc
Note: Lore Quests give neither xp to a player or special items, their purpose is to tell players lore in the game. They can be reapeated as often as you want. Information Gaileach the Dryad's tale is one of near-forgotten ancient history and the Dryad and the Myloc. Quest Text Gaileach tells you, 'Do you truly wish to know of the Myloc? I suppose there is need, but it is regrettable. For it is a tale of sorrow and ancient history.' Gaileach tells you, 'To know them as I know them, you must first know of my people, the Dryad, from the beginning of all things. Born in an age before the reckoning of the modern world, of the forests of Eastern Aradoth, we cared for and learned from the trees as we explored the innocent world around us. For a time, the Dryad lived happily, in perfect peace.' Gaileach tells you, 'Alyssa of the Wood taught us that all life was sacred, that all life was an aspect of Istara. It was our duty to protect and nurture that life, and for an age that was what we did, knowing nothing of the sins of the other powers of this world. For we were also tasked with destroying life when doing so served the will of Istara. It was that mandate that caused us to explore, seeking the reason for its existence, all the while hoping, vainly it would turn out, that such a thing did not exist.' Gaileach tells you, 'We discovered the Satyr when they were young and they came willingly into the fold. Later, we found the Elf, who, though they have lost much in this modern age, held the favor of Istara. Then there were the Myloc.' Gaileach tells you, 'As we had in times past, we came to the Myloc, bearing the will of Istara. We taught them what we could. Shaloth, their Queen, learned everything we knew of root and herb, of flora and fauna. She took this knowledge and used it to make her people strong. Then she used it to take what she wanted, to use everything she could hold and destroy all else.' Gaileach tells you, 'That was when the Dryad realized that they had finally succeeded in finding what they had hoped never existed, life, marked for destruction by its own destructive nature. That was when the Dryad realized they were fighting a war.' Gaileach tells you, 'The Myloc were strong and proud, but the Dryad called upon the magic of the earth and wood and the strength of the Satyr and Elf to cast the Myloc from the Sacred Forest, into the wilds of the west, where they remained for millennia, fanning the flames of their resentment.' Gaileach tells you, 'The story would end there, or very nearly, were it not for the coming of Torrin Macalir and the Withered Aegis. Allying themselves with the Blight, the Myloc found the magic and the strength to enact their vengeance, sundering the Sacred Forest near Palmyra.' Gaileach tells you, 'The Satyr were besieged, trapped in their homeland, and the armies raised to aid us by the Elf's new found martial path broke upon this new enemy's might. The Dryad were forced to flee into the Void.' Gaileach tells you, 'Only after nearly two centuries would our timely, though unlooked for, rescue come from our only allies with the strength remaining to act, the Gifted, like yourself.' Steps # Listen to Gaileach's Tale. Rewards Category:Quests Category:Lore